1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a biological information detector and a biological information measuring device and similar devices.
2. Background Technology
A biological information measuring device measures human biological information such as, for example, pulse rate, blood oxygen saturation level, body temperature, or heart rate, and an example of a biological information measuring device is a pulse rate monitor for measuring the pulse rate. Also, a biological information measuring device such as a pulse rate monitor may be installed in a clock, a mobile phone, a pager, a PC, or another electrical device, or may be combined with the electrical device. The biological information measuring device has a biological information detector for detecting biological information, and the biological information detector includes a light-emitting part for emitting light towards a detection site of a test subject (e.g. a user), and a light-receiving part for receiving light having biological information from the detection site.
In Patent Citation 1, there is disclosed a pulse rate monitor (or in a broader sense, a biological information measuring device). A light-receiving part (e.g. a light-receiving part 12 in FIG. 16 of Patent Citation 1) of the pulse rate monitor receives light reflected at a detection site (e.g. dotted line in FIG. 16 of Patent Citation 1) via a diffusion reflection plane (e.g. reflecting part 131 in FIG. 16 of Patent Citation 1). In an optical probe 1 in Patent Citation 1 (or in a broader sense, a biological information detector), a light-emitting part 11 and the light-receiving part 12 overlap in plan view, and the size of the optical probe is reduced.